El significado de un nombre
by Lis91
Summary: Mi versión del epílogo. ¿Qué llevó a Harry a ponerle el nombre de su profesor más odiado a uno de sus hijos? Priemr fic que publico aquí, aunque lo escribí hace unos años. Leve slash. Drarry, claro.


**Disclaimer**: nada de esto me pertenece, todo es obra de Rowling y no gano un duro escribiendo estas cosas.

**Nota de autora**: bien, es mi primer fic por aquí, aunque he publicado en otras páginas. Cuando leí el séptimo libro tuve la necesidad de escribir algo al ver el epílogo, y esto fue lo que salió. Lo que todas desearíamos que hubiera pasado.

**Pairing**: Drarry

**Advertencias**: slash leve y dulce :3

El uno de septiembre había llegado y eso significaba volver a Hogwarts. Este año era especial para Harry ya que su hijo menor, Albus, empezaba el colegio. Ya sólo quedaba Lily, quien tendría que esperar aún dos años más.

La llegada de la familia Potter-Weasley a King's Cross fue tranquila. Nada más llegar intentaron encontrar a los Weasley-Granger entre el barullo de gente y tardaron un rato en localizarlos. No eran los únicos rostros conocidos en el andén: también pudieron ver a Draco Malfoy con su mujer y su hijo. Al ver al rubio, con unas pobladas entradas como consecuencia del paso de los años, Harry sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón.

Por un momento se quedó mirando a Malfoy hasta que la voz de su hijo le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Papá, ¿qué pasa si me ponen en Slytherin?

-Albus Severus... llevas el nombre de dos directores de Hogwarts; uno de ellos era de Slytherin, y probablemente el hombre más valiente que he conocido jamás.

-¿Pero qué pasa si voy allí?

-En ese caso, Slytherin ganará un gran mago. Vete a despedirte de tu madre, anda.

Harry se aseguró de que sus hijos estaban con Ginny y se escabulló como pudo hasta situarse cerca de Draco. Hizo un gesto que el otro entendió y se alejó de su familia sin que se notara.

Ninguno dijo una palabra hasta que salieron de la estación. Entonces habló Harry.

-Así que ése era el pequeño Scorpius... es igualito que tú cuando tenías su edad. Cuando te conocí.

-Tu hijo también es igual que tú. Albus se llama, ¿no?

-En realidad su nombre completo es Albus Severus.

Draco miró sorprendido al moreno.

-¿Severus?

-Draco, ya sabes todo lo que pasó con él. Todo lo que hizo para salvarme durante tantos años, todo lo que hizo por ti para protegerte de Voldemort. Era un buen hombre y se merecía que le hiciera un homenaje así. Además, también era tu padrino. Y sé que le querías muchísimo, más que a Lucius.

Después de haber dicho eso Harry calló. El rostro del otro hombre se había ensombrecido de pronto al recordar a su padre, fallecido un par de años atrás.

-Yo siempre quise que mi padre fuera Severus y no Lucius, ¿sabes? Ojalá las cosas hubieran sido distintas, ojalá Voldemort le hubiera matado a él. Severus era mucho mejor que Lucius. Mi padre era un cobarde, mientras que Severus nunca dejó de jugarse la vida para protegerte a ti, a mí y a todo aquel que pudiera.

-Olvida el pasado. Lo único que importa es el presente. Está bien recordar a los que ya no están, pero no debemos dejar que eso nos impida avanzar.

Y con esas palabras la conversación finalizó para dar paso a dos bocas hambrientas que llevaban demasiados años sin probarse. Desde que los dos enemigos, rubio y moreno, entendieron después de la guerra que no eran tan diferentes. Que ambos habían sido utilizados en cierto modo pero que también habían sido protegidos y cuidados por la misma persona. Esa persona a la que Harry homenajeó a su manera, dándole su nombre a uno de sus hijos. En cuanto a Draco, no necesitaba homenajearlo. Estaba en su corazón, y siempre sería su padrino.

Ambos sabían que Severus Snape no se había ido del todo. Nunca se iría mientras le siguieran recordando. Ni Dumbledore, ni Lupin ni tantos otros que cayeron. Pero el caso de Snape era distinto: él, o su recuerdo, fue lo que consiguió unir a dos corazones, dos almas destrozadas tras una batalla que cambió todo. Incluido ellos.

**Notas finales**: comentarios? tomates? algo? Nos vemos pronto, espero.


End file.
